Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) comprise a variety of vehicles, from conventional fixed wing airplanes, to helicopters, to ornithopters (i.e., machines that fly like birds), and are used in a variety of roles. They can be remotely piloted by a pilot on the ground or can be autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicles that fly missions using preprogrammed coordinates, global positioning system (GPS) navigation, etc. UAVs can include remote control helicopters and airplanes for the hobbyist, for example.
UAVs may be equipped with cameras to provide imagery during flight, which may be used for navigational or other purposes, such as identify a house address, a threat, etc. UAVs can also be equipped with sensors to provide local weather and atmospheric conditions, radiation levels, and other conditions. UAVs may also include cargo bays, hooks, or other means for carrying payloads.